


Misconduct In The Senate

by mermaidxwriter



Series: Jeyna Stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Jeyna, F/M, Reyna gets fingered during a senate meeting, She gets her revenge through a quickie, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Senate Meetings getting in the way of our praetors' sex lives, they start getting creative and learn to multitask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus 

Time Frame: Before the Titan War/Back when Reyna and Jason were Praetors of Camp Jupiter

Posted: March 2015

**Disclaimer **: All rights reserved for Rick Riordan. All characters and settings related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series are property of his. This fanfiction was entirely written by me and feedback is welcome.****

Misconduct In The Senate

“There are many things on the agenda for this Senate Meeting. Firstly, we must assess the performance of our praetors as teachers of sexual education and protection to our eighth grade.”

Jason slipped his fingers under the hem of her toga just as the senators turned to her to speak. 

“Praetor Reyna?”

“Yes, Senator Maxwell?” 

He trailed his fingers up and down her thighs until he reached the wetness between her legs.

“Were you able to communicate the importance of sexual education to the students?”

“Yes, Senator Maxwell.”

He ran his fingers over the edges of her underwear before sliding past it.

“Jason,” she hissed. 

“Hmmm?”

Casually, he began to rub her.

He marveled at how soft her bare skin was and just how wet she was. 

“We're the students attentive? Did they feel comfortable enough to ask questions?”

He slid a finger inside her and began to pump in and out at a leisurely pace.

“Yes, senator. J-Jason and I answered any questions the students had as best as we could.”

Her breath hitched as she tried to steady herself in her seat. Why did it have to feel so fucking _good_? 

“Reyna, are you alright?” He asked, much louder than necessary. His eyes twinkled with pure wickedness.

 _That little shit_ “I'm fine.” She gritted.

She purposely avoided looking at his sky blue eyes that were so kind and blonde hair that was unnaturally soft. She refused to think about what running her fingers through it would feel like. Nope, she wasn't going to go there. 

“Are you sure? Because your skin looks flushed.” He cocked his head innocently. “You might be coming down with something.”

“I said I'm fine.” Her voice was a mere whisper.

Senator Maxwell spoke up. “Feel free to excuse yourself if you are not feeling well, praetor.”

“I'm feeling fine, Senator Maxwell. Thank you.”

She thought about the irony of it all. Jason Grace, the Golden Boy who never dared to break a rule, was fingering her in public. Not just any public place, but the Senate Chamber while a meeting was in session for the gods sakes.

Jason was fingering her faster and faster. He was spreading her open and massaging her walls as her wetness dribbled down his fingers. Her climax was approaching so quickly she had to grab the armrest. 

She was aware he senators were speaking, but she couldn't process a word they were saying with Jason fingering her like there was no tomorrow. He ran the pad of his thumb over her clit, and _gods_ this was how she was going to die.

“Would our praetors like to teach Sexual Education next term?” Jason decided that was the perfect moment to press on her swollen clit.

“Yes!” Reyna gasped as she hit her orgasm. 

Senator Maxwell gave her a funny look, but didn't pay much mind to her as he continued on. 

“Then it is decided, Praetor Reyna and Praetor Grace will teach sexual education from now on. Next, we must discuss renovating the training areas.”

Reyna stared at Jason wide eyed as she came down from her climax and realized what she had just agreed to.

His expression was smug as he leaned back in his seat. “You're welcome.”

“For what, exactly?”

“An amazing orgasm.”

“We are going to have to teach sex ed again! And it's all your fault, _again _.“__

__Jason looked horrified for a second then shrugged._ _

__“It was worth it. You looked so hot and your moan was heavenly.”_ _

__Reyna had the perfect revenge in mind._ _

__(Break)_ _

__Jason knocked on Reyna's door._ _

__“Come in,” she called from somewhere inside._ _

__Jason knew her room by heart after all these years. He walked right to her bedroom without a moments hesitation._ _

__Reyna was draping her purple toga over her tunic when he walked in._ _

__He looked away out of common decency._ _

__“You aren't seriously shy.You've fingered me in public, Jason.”_ _

__He shrugged and the redness in his cheeks flared just a little bit._ _

__She sauntered up to where he was standing and gave him a kiss._ _

__The kiss was great. His breath was minty, and his lips were softer than she expected. Best of all, he was completely taken by surprise. He hadn't even moved for the first ten seconds of the kiss. When he finally shook himself out of his stupor, he grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. He wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and sucked on her lip._ _

__Their second kiss was more forceful and equally amazing. He let her tongue slide into his mouth and he sucked on it. They broke apart for half a second before attacking each other's lips again. And again._ _

__Jason's mother had been an alcoholic, Hera had made sure to tell him, so he stayed away from anything that could cause him to develop an addiction of any kind, whether it be alcohol or drugs. But he never expected to be addicted to a person, and once again she completely surprised him. Her lips were like ambrosia, sweet and warm. You didn't want to stop kissing her. So he didn't._ _Reyna pulled of his lips to kiss along his jawline and suck a hickey on his exposed neck. He couldn't help the needy whine that escaped his lips. He buried his fingers in her long hair. Of course it was pillow soft. Reyna was perfection, what else should he have expected?_ _

__Jason took a moment to thank the gods for the fact that togas concealed erections like nobody's business. They were probably the reasons why._ _

__Reyna trailed her fingers down his chest and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth._ _

__Their lips met for another kiss and this time Jason squeezed her butt just a bit. He moaned and desperately tried to get himself under control before 1) he came all over his toga 2) they did something they would regret._ _

__She smirked against his neck as she bit his tan skin._ _

__His breath was ragged and his eyes were bluer than she'd ever seen them. Jason groaned into her hair._ _

__Their gazes locked for a moment before they grabbed each other and kissed roughly._ _

__This definitely beat sitting through long, dull Senate Meeting held by old, corrupted politicians. Speaking of which, Jason glanced down at his watch._ _

__“Reyna, we only have 10 minutes until the meeting!”_ _

__“Then, you better be quick” She whispered as seductively as she could._ _

__Jason looks at her like she's absolutely mad for a minute._ _

__Then, he grabs her and kisses her hard. “I've always secretly wanted to fuck you in your toga.” Jason growled in her ear._ _

__Reyna is at a loss for words, but she can't help giggle. That was the most Roman thing she's ever heard someone say._ _

__In one swift motion, Jason dropped to his knees and pushed her toga up to her waist. He dragged her panties down using his teeth and doesn't waste time before running his tongue up and down her vagina._ _

__Pleasure shoots through her body as his tongue leaves a wet, fiery trail up and down her labia. It takes all her self control to keep her legs from shaking._ _

__“Stop teasing and do something already!” She snaps._ _

__Jason pulled back with a pout. His chim glistened with her wetness. “Say please.”_ _

__“We don't have time for this.” She argues as she feels the absence of his mouth and cunning tongue._ _

__“ _Say please_.” His eyes are mischievous as he looks up at her. _ _

__She doesn't want to give in, but gods she wants him to do that again. “Please, Jason.”_ _

__He smiles up at her and she can see the predatory look in his eyes. “Please _what_?”_ _

__“Please give me oral again.”_ _

__Jason doesn't look impressed, but he glances at his watch and focuses on the task at hand. He licks and sucks everywhere his mouth can reach, looking for that one spot that'll make her scream. He wiggles his tongue around inside her just for kicks before he slides his tongue between her lips. When she groans, he pulls his tongue out and sucks on her lips. He wants to see her unravel in every way possible. With no prior warning, he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks on it for a full minute before releasing it, only to lick it a second later._ _

__Jason can't help but be proud of the fact that her legs are shaking and her breathing is heavier than when they spar._ _

__“Stop moving.” He commands and nips her with his teeth for good measure._ _

__She's biting her lip trying not to scream so hard it turns red. It looks fucking hot on her, that's for damn sure._ _

__He pulls off her for the second time and she's tempted to take a swing at his head._ _

__“Can I?” He asks._ _

__Reyna nods quickly as he tears open a condom he fished out of his pocket._ _

__He pulls down his boxers in one swift motion, winks, then rolls on the condom._ _

__He takes a step forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kisses her hard. They back up against the wall and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck._ _

__His slips his fingers into her warm heat and can't help but imagine what she would feel like around him. He groans at the thought. He scissored her open painfully slowly, adoring just how wrecked she looked. Her hair was tousled, her skin was flushed, and her lips were swollen and red. He'd done that. He felt more pride now than when he'd defeated Krios._ _

“What are you waiting for?!” She demands when he takes his sweet time entering her. He's a lot bigger than she expected. It made sense considering who his father was. She didn't have a size kink, but _damn_. She was impressed. 

__He's trying not to hurt her, and it's sweet. But right now she doesn't want sweet, she wants an orgasm._ _

__“You to get some manners.” He gives her a disapproving look as he pushes the rest of the way into her._ _

__“You should be a comedian.” She said as she rolled her eyes and her hips._ _

__Jason pants for a few moments at the new sensation racking his body before thrusting into her like his life depends on it. Knowing Reyna, it probably does._ _

__“I can't believe I'm doing this right now.”_ _

__“Lupa would be so disappointed,” teased Reyna._ _

__Jason laughed and picked up his pace. The bedroom was filled with moans and groans as the teenage praetors fucked roughly up against a wall. Everyone in New Rome could probably hear noise coming from Reyna's room._ _

__The thrill was so new, so dangerous. They weren't Rome's obedient golden children for once. They didn't have to be leaders in the middle of crises. They were just two kids getting laid at the worst possible time._ _

__Jason knew he was close when found a spot that made Reyna scream louder than humanely possible. He aimed for that spot with every thrust and adored the way her back arched when she moaned._ _

__“Fuck, Reyna,” he hissed._ _

__Her reply was an undecipherable groan._ _

“I th-think I'm going to come.” She was so warm, wet, and _tight_. It was like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him through his dick. 

Her voice against his neck was raw. “Me too, Jay." 

__“Good.”_ _Reyna laughed as she reached her orgasm and pleasure shook her to the very core of her being._ _

If that wasn't the hottest fucking thing he ever saw, he didn't know what was. Her walls contracted around him and the loud drawn out moan she relased pushed him over the edge. Jason screamed her name as he came. 

__Jason pulled out quickly and kissed her forehead before they rushed to find their clothes and get dressed._ _

__The Senate was a bit confused upon seeing the two praetors arriving twenty minutes late to the meeting in various states of dishevelment. Once they figured out what had happened, bets were cashed. It was about damn time._ _


	2. Author's Note

I rewrote most of this fic because I disliked the way it was written from the very start. I just hated everything - the wording, the way the sex scene went down, and the overall blandness of it. After reading Elfgrove's Jercy fanfics, I knew I had to step up my game. Hopefully the smut is better this time around. Let me know what you think ;)

To those of you who were expecting another chapter, sorry. I've completely been neglecting my Jeyna series due to time constraints, but don't worry. I have plenty more in store for you guys.

PS: If you're looking for some well written Jeyna to satisfy your cravings, definitely check out 1oooW0rds. Café Jupiter has got to be the best Jeyna fic I've ever read. 


End file.
